butlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Velocity
Background It wasn't that Rafael Ortega hated working on a sheep ranch, precisely. It was just that he hated sheep. And he hated ranching. It was far too much work for one person to handle, and his father (who owned the ranch) insisted that Rafael and his brothers learn it. But Rafael didn't want to learn it. He wanted to be rich and famous and have girls paw all over him, not stink of sheep and always be dirty and sweaty. Okay, so he hated working on a sheep ranch. He was out repairing one of the fences when it happened. A rattlesnake bit him in the leg, and in his panic Rafael scrambled back right into a fire-ant nest. Poisoned and covered in biting insects, Rafael stumbled for the truck where his oldest brother was sitting in the shade. His brothers got Rafael to the hospital, but his leg was already turning purple and he was covered in tiny welts from the ants. The boy went into shock from the multitudinous venoms flowing in his system as doctors tried to save his life. The antivenom for the rattlesnake bite combined with the cortizone shot for the ant bites and the adrenalin shot to keep his heart going... and Rafael Ortega changed. The hospital sent Rafael home after a couple of days, where he faced a lecture on being careful and getting his work done from his father. It would be months before Rafael discovered his new powers, but once he did, it was all he could do to not jump up and down in the air right then. He left the ranch and never looked back, immediately deciding that if the world wasn't ready to just hand over everything he wanted out of life, he'd take it. Personality and Motivations Velocity is relatively smart, but he's not overly perceptive, and he has a bad habit of racing into situations before he really knows what is going on. Luckily for him, he's capable of rushing right back out again if things don't go his way. While an unashamed criminal, Velocity is not a killer, and has even opposed those criminals who have shown a disregard for human life. (He tends to call himself "a thief with a conscience" when questioned about this attitude.) He supports his team to the utmost, and if things look like they are going down the drain, they have an unspoken agreement under which Velocity will try his best to get away while they get captured (because he can walk through walls) and help them escape later. Quote "It's time to shake things up! (pause) Yeah, that one sucked. Sorry..." Powers and Abilities Velocity has the power to move at extremely high speed (he has been clocked at just under 450 miles per hour on a flat stretch) and his reaction time has been increased accordingly. While he might not be the fastest Prime Mover[[ (that accolade belonging to [[Quick, he is absolutely the most agile. He can turn on a dime, and is as much at home on a tightrope as he is on a highway. In addition to his great speed and agility, Velocity has the power to vibrate his body for offensive effect. He can project micro-shockwaves through the air as a concentrated blast, or he can expand the shockwave field to damage targets in a cone-shaped area. If he concentrates the vibrations in his fists, he can cause them to do greater damage than they would otherwise, and vibrating his palms flat-handed turns it into a powerful cutting weapon. He is so attuned to his own personal vibrations that he can move through solid matter while vibrating. He does this rarely, as the effect still freaks him out somewhat, but if its absolutely necessary, he won't hesitate. Appearance Rafael Ortega is a light-skinned Hispanic male with Brown hair and eyes. While working as Velocity, he wears a dark green bodysuit with white racing stripes. More stripes, this time in a "lightning" pattern, circle his wrists and just below his knee. On either shoulder, the racing stripes are interrupted with the letter V. He wears silver wraparound sunglasses while in costume in a token attempt to hide his identity, despite the fact that his real name is a matter of public record. Category:Characters Category:American Characters Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Villains Category:Speedsters Category:Energy Blasters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains Category:American Villains